


cut us loose

by ohnoitsmeagainsorry



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Trench (Album), Angst with a Happy Ending, Background Character Death, DEMA (Twenty One Pilots), DEMA written as Dema, Death, M/M, again this was written in like 2 hours with no proofreading, debby is literally a background character nbd, fuck forgot about that, idk - Freeform, idk this is my first time posting anything on here asfhskjlfhsh, its just, minor(ish) character death, nothing too gory, oh shit there's death, ok i wrote this in like one night done no proofreading but uh here it is? idk, sowwy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-20
Updated: 2019-04-20
Packaged: 2020-01-20 14:35:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18527044
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ohnoitsmeagainsorry/pseuds/ohnoitsmeagainsorry
Summary: The majority of Banditos manage to escape DEMA. Tyler Joseph isn't one of them.





	cut us loose

Bright colours. 

Dancing yellow flowers in a field of green. Beside him, his home, his safety and warmth, smiles. He takes his hand, leads him to the campfire, and they’re content. Safe. Together. 

 

It’s the first time Tyler’s smiled when waking up since , and it immediately disappears, his (illegal) nap over. 

 

Grey. Grey walls, grey floors. Everything’s grey, and Tyler feels like he’s colourblind; misses the thoughts within his dream. He sighs, and turns over in his bed. 

 

There’s nothing here for him, no reason to keep going. He didn’t make it out when he had the chance, couldn’t get away. If there’s one thing he regrets, it’s not trying harder. It’s that nagging part in his brain telling him he can’t go through their process for failed escapes again, back in the days when Banditos were just an idea, rather than a full on rebel. 

 

A part of Tyler, a selfish part, misses those days. The days when he and Josh would sit on Tyler’s bed, finally in secret enough to kiss, to make plans of a future without hiding. A future of freedom.

 

Of course, a paradise is something Tyler never deserved, and that’s why Josh got away and he didn’t. Because Josh was (and always will be) a man made of pure kindness and deserving of the world. For Josh, he was leading his own army of rebels, to fight back against the dictatorship that was Dema. Against Nico and those fucking Bishops, who singlehandedly ruined everyone’s lives. 

 

So, while Josh was probably miles away from Dema, Tyler was still there, the only person who’d made him feel warmth and happiness, gone. 

 

But it’s what he deserved. 

 

Unfortunately for him, the Bishops hadn’t been as unaware as they’d both thought, and after his failed escape, they’d used that against him. He’d been tortured for days - weeks? - when they’d brought him back, and now when even hearing the word ‘Bandito’ whispered on the streets, he instinctively flinched. 

 

It didn’t matter though, because Tyler rarely left his apartment, unless necessary. Tonight was one of those nights. 

 

Someone had died, some 16-year-old girl, from being overworked. He knew this, because they were holding a ceremony for her, and they didn’t do that for the ones lucky enough to escape the other way. At this point Tyler was sometimes scared to think about Josh, the Banditos, and was trying to erase him, them, out of his memory. 

 

They were long gone. Tyler wasn’t worth possibly losing people to, and the love of his life wouldn’t let his people (was that the right word? Probably not - too close to being a Bishop) die for one person. 

 

Maybe he never cared about Tyler. Josh had always been too good to be true, and it would make sense that in a world like this even someone like that would have an ‘every man for themselves’ mindset. Maybe Josh never loved Tyler like Tyler loved him, no matter what he’d said. 

 

Either way, it didn’t matter, because it was time to go. Tyler dressed quickly, and left. Some others from his building were leaving as well. He didn’t make eye contact with them, didn’t engage in the limited conversation he could have. Instead, they walked along the darkened, empty streets to the church. 

 

Tyler almost made it to the door, when someone brushed past him, muttered, “East is up.” Careful not to alert anyone (despite the weeks past, Tyler’s rebel instincts were still there), he looked around casually, trying to see if there was anyone who looked even slightly out of place. He had learnt to spot them - stilted walking, eyes too cautious, jumpy. Nothing. No-one. 

 

Maybe he’d imagined it, but already there was adrenaline coursing through his veins as he wondered what his next course of action would be. He knew he couldn’t go into the church now, not when even the slightest bit of hope had been put into his long-hopeless brain. 

 

It was dangerous, but by being near the back of the line, Tyler managed to slip into the shadows covering the streets. He watched the rest of the followers go by, and the door shut, before relaxing slightly, but still not daring to move. 

 

Where would he go? Fuck, what if he’d made the wrong choice. What if that was just someone else who hadn’t managed to get out, another lost Bandito, and they were just telling him he wasn’t alone. 

 

That wasn’t it - that wasn’t what they’d do. Especially not in public, so close to the church. No, something this dangerous was done by someone with a mission. It wasn’t Josh, Tyler knew that. Despite their time apart, he knew he’d always recognise Josh’s voice until the day he died. 

 

Tyler risked a slow look around. The streets, while deserted, carried something other than the usual sorrow and despair. It was hope. Hope, something Tyler was deathly afraid of, because hope was dangerous, and always let him down. Yet it still returned, after all this time with no sign of it.

 

He knew there was time to just go back to his building, to pretend he was too ill to make it to the ceremony. He’d stare at the flashes of colour - the flowers hidden in his drawer, his old red beanie found deserted in a dumpster, and think about Josh. Be glad that he was finally safe, finally away from Dema, from the Bishops. 

 

Instead, Tyler slipped through the streets, careful for any signs of people. There was no-one left to trust now, and anyone and everyone could report him. Land him back to a place deep within his nightmares that somehow came true. Somehow, nobody was there. 

 

He made it to the underground, a place where suicides were transported out of the city ceremoniously by workers. He turned right, heart pounding in his ears. On the grey wall in yellow spray paint, someone had painting ‘DEMA DOESN’T CONTROL US’. Josh. Tyler’s heart pounded louder as he carried on, the corridors getting darker, relying on his memory to take him to where he needed to go. 

 

Then suddenly, the corridor opened up to a large, empty space. Still grey, but the remains of life were there. food, more yellow spray paint, torches long gone out. How the Bishops never knew to come here beat Tyler. In all the months he, Josh, and the Banditos had spent preparing for their escape, they’d never been found. He found himself walking around, dim light coming from grates in the ceiling. 

 

Tyler almost smiled as he saw the paint ‘FUCK NICO - WE ARE BANDITOS’. That one hadn’t been Josh, rather a girl he remembered: Jenna. They’d been friends. She’d made it out with Josh, though. 

 

Tyler sat down against a supporting beam, and waited. He hadn’t packed anything - hopefully wouldn’t need reminders of freedom if he was going to be free. Even thinking that sent his mind spiralling. The Bishops were always looking for the escaped ones, and very occasionally brought back one. In the weeks they’d been gone two had returned. Tyler hadn’t seen them since, though. He wondered if they were alive, if they’d escaped again (unlikely). Most likely killed. The Bishops didn’t like to do that - people who were dead were workers lost, after all, and Dema ran on its workers, but if someone was seen as enough of a threat, they were killed. 

 

If they ever found Josh, he’d be dead in an instant. Tyler’s heart disappeared at that thought. 

—

Getting lost in his own thoughts was something Tyler had more frequently been using as an escape, and when he finally resurfaced there was sunlight shining through the grates’ holes. Disappointment clouded his thoughts. They hadn’t come for him. The whispered message must’ve been something else - Tyler couldn’t think what, but it wasn’t for him. It could’ve been a test, and fuck, that would mean Tyler was in an insurmountable amount of danger, and he needed to get back to the place he was supposed to call home right now. 

 

He stood up, ignoring his sore joints and muscles, and began the walk back out. This was the first time leaving the meeting place alone. Even if Josh wasn’t beside him (very unlikely - but once or twice if he had to attend a ceremony), there was another Bandito there. They wouldn’t speak, but each other’s company was enough. When it was with Josh, though, they’d leave last, and kiss, talk about their future, the rest of their lives, surrounded by colour. Tyler’s heart gave a jolt of sorrow, and he had to fore himself to keep walking. Don’t cry. 

 

Somehow, he made it back to the apartment, got away with what could’ve been an escape attempt. What could’ve had him killed. (Maybe he deserved that, because had the Banditos come back for him, he would’ve been a burden on them.) Tyler lay in his metal bed, and stared up at the ceiling. 

 

It was silent, and he felt tears run down his face. He didn’t stop them, and they fell freely (unlike Tyler), without noise. It was just dawn, and if there were no bodies to dispose of, Tyler wouldn’t have to get up. Everyone was a worker, even ‘reformed’ rebels, and the Bishops had assigned Tyler the job of getting rid of the suicides. Possibly to drag him down more. 

 

They didn’t know that wasn’t possible, especially with hope being so cruelly torn from him once again. 

—

 

“Mr Joseph, up.” Not a Bishop, but a higher-up worker roused him from a peaceless sleep. He blinked his eyes open, tears having long dried on his face, and sat up. Face-to-face with someone not wearing grey, but red and black. A sign of someone just below Bishops. 

 

“Yes?” He questioned, careful to keep anything that could be seen as suspicious from his tone. One tiny slip-up and that could be it. The man frowned. Tyler didn’t know his name - no-one in Dema really knew anyone else. 

 

“Follow me, you’re due in for disposal.” Tyler hated the way they phrased that, because no, he wasn’t the one being disposed, he was disposing of others. Not much better, but still. They needed to work on their phrasing. 

 

He followed the man through the streets, stopping just outside a dirty building close to a sewer entrance. “The others are already there. Go.” He walked away, and Tyler opened the door. Two women were there, standing over three bodies and talking quietly. Tyler cleared his throat, and they turned around. 

 

“Oh, good,” the first one said. Tyler walked over to them, and looked at the bodies. Having done this job for many years, he’d become mostly desensitised to it. Not, however, to seeing three fallen rebels, still with yellow on their clothes, and smelling of freedom. 

 

He tried not to make a noise, do anything that could alert them to how he felt. He scanned the faces, and saw none of them were Josh. He wasn’t sure what he’d do if he ever saw Josh here, had to lug his body out. Probably nothing, but then sob when he went back to the apartment. 

 

Probably do something he couldn’t take back. 

 

“Wonder if these ones were trying to escape, or if they got lugged back here,” the other woman commented. 

 

“Taken back.” Tyler said, not able to take his eyes of people he recognised. He didn’t know their names, but he knew they’d been a part of something greater than Dema. They didn’t deserve this. 

 

“You sure?” The first woman said, looking over at him. He nodded curtly. 

 

“More than one of them killed around the same time means that they were taken at the same time. If it’d been a reprocess failing they wouldn’t all be here at the same time.” 

 

“How do you know? They could’ve been escaping together.” The second woman asked. 

 

“Works differently on different people. For some they can tell instantly it’s not going to work, and are deemed a burden-,” what Tyler was to the Banditos, “-and others it takes a while. So they wouldn’t all have been killed at the same time. Also the clothes they wear aren’t ones typically worn by people trying to escape Dema. You’d try to blend in,” both women are watching him, and he realises he might’ve said too much.

 

“You’re one of them…” the first one whispers, in awe. Tyler shrugs, and picks up the first body. He’s mentally cursing himself, but thankfully the women don’t push it, and they get rid of the bodies quickly. Tyler tries not to think about how these people would’ve finally found freedom, then had it taken away from them so quickly. He tries, but fails. 

 

The day’s work is done, and Tyler begins to leave when the first woman tugs his sleeve. The other one’s already gone, not wanting to be associated with a rebel. Former rebel. Tyler doesn’t know anymore. 

 

“I…you’re…” she lowers her voice, “a Bandito, right?” Tyler jerks his head, surprised by how outright she is. 

 

“Us talking about this can and will get us killed.” She shakes her head. 

 

“No cameras. Please, just tell me,” there’s desperation in her eyes, and Tyler gives in, dropping his arm from her hand in defeat. 

 

“I was. I didn’t make it out with the others.” Her already large eyes widen almost impossibly bigger, but she doesn’t make a move to do anything that would lead him to believe she was secretly working for Bishops. 

 

“Fuck…” she mutters. “You’re, uh, Tyler, right? Tyler Joseph. You were close with the leader,” he nods. “How did you not make it out then? Surely you were a top priority.” He looks away. 

 

“I did. Originally. They got me, though. Reprocessed me, labelled me as a failed escape attempt, and let me go. I don’t call myself a Bandito anymore.” This might be the most he’s spoken to a person in weeks, other than Bishops and their workers. 

 

“God, I’m so sorry. I’m Debby, by the way. I only heard about Banditos after it came out they’d successfully escaped.” Her eyes shine with hope and regret, a saddening combination Tyler’s used to. “I wish I’d heard sooner…but are there any left?” The hope outshines the regret, and Tyler hates having to break it. 

 

“Anyone who didn’t make it was either killed, reprocessed, or isn’t a Bandito anymore. There’s none left.” 

 

“What? Are you sure?” Tyler nods. 

 

“Yes. I’m sorry. They won’t come back, either, not when so many of them escaped. They’ll be miles away by now.” Sorrow and pain clouds his vision, and he knows she - Debby, can see. She steps towards him cautiously, and gently places her arms around him. Hug. She’s hugging him. Tyler steps out of her arms. 

 

“It’s too dangerous, you need to be careful.” She nods, looking mad at herself for forgetting the situation. She doesn’t belong here. “But there’ll always be word on the streets, and under it.” No matter how genuine she seems, Tyler would never explicitly give away the old meeting point. Instead, he turns around and leaves the building, the stench of death and broken freedom following him. 

—

Stars don’t shine in Dema anymore. The moon barely does, replaced by fog and clouds - fitting for a place like this. Tyler walks out the building, through the streets, and into the underground. 

 

The meeting room is empty. Only remains of life and the hope that came with planning an escape are left, and Tyler sits against the same beam. This time he’s packed a bag, decided to leave it down here during the day. Just in case. Despite the failure of the night before, he hasn’t been completely destroyed. So he waits. Dozes off, and has dreams of Josh mixed with Bishops and torture. 

 

The reprocessing system didn’t work on him, but it left some scars forever left in his brain. Maybe one day they’ll be only a distant memory. 

—

Once again, light streams through the gates’ holes, and Tyler leaves, makes it back to the apartment, and lets tears stream down his face until he’s asleep again. 

 

Once again, a Bishop’s worker wakes him, and he finds himself back outside the building to get rid of more bodies. He finds himself wishing that it’s suicides, that he doesn’t have to look at more fallen Banditos. He walks inside, and stops dead. 

Six bodies. All Banditos. The same women from yesterday are there, standing over them and talking quietly, until they hear him come in. The other woman - who rightly didn’t want to hear Debby talk about Banditos, doesn’t say anything, just shows the indifference all people of Dema learned to show. Debby, on the other hand, shows the concern on her face, as he walks to the bodies, his steps hitching. He stands between the women, and looks over the faces. They’ve been placed face-up, glazed-over eyes unseeing and out of danger forever. Tyler can’t help but envy them, because even having escaped Dema there would always be that threat of being taken back, and these six never have to worry about it. 

 

He forces himself to look over all the faces. He stares directly down at Jenna, and struggles to breathe. They were friends. That was someone he knew, someone who had made it out. A quick glance at the others tells him that no, Josh hasn’t been killed, but the relief is still taken over by the pain of seeing Jenna dead. He’ll have to take her body out. 

 

Debby puts a gentle hand on his shoulder. He wonders how old she is - barely 20, it seems - and how she’s so determined, so unfazed by the chances of a Bishop seeing her showing affection to him. 

 

“Was she someone you love?” She whispers. The other woman has stepped away. She may not want to be a Bandito, or take her chances at rebelling, but she knows when to give someone their space. Tyler doesn’t do anything. 

 

“Friend.” He manages, still staring. Jenna didn’t deserve this. Of course, none of the Banditos did, but he knew Jenna, and knew how hilarious she was, even in times of dire danger. But they’d managed to get her. Stopped her. Forever. 

 

“I’m sorry.” Debby says, voice still low. “Maria and I will take these, you stay here.” He shakes his head. 

 

“No. Can’t let them see.” Words are hard to form, as tears want to replace them, but Bishops and their workers are always watching, and if they see him cry it could be the end of the line for what little hope somehow remains. Debby steps away from him, and the three of them begin their work.

 

Even without the emotional turmoil, six healthy people - only healthy due to having escaped. Malnutrition and death from starvation aren’t two things uncommon to Dema - are hard work, and it takes them a while. As soon as they’re done, Maria leaves without saying anything. Tyler just stares at the blood-stained ground. The only friend Tyler ever had other than Josh is dead. He hopes she can see him, see that he hasn’t given up yet, and that now she’s dead he’s more determined than ever to keep going down to the meeting place. She won’t be forgotten, and he wants all of Dema to know. 

 

“Tyler?” He looks at Debby. “They don’t deserve this. You don’t deserve this.” Tyler lets out a humourless ghost of a laugh. They didn’t deserve this, but he does. He deserves to be in Dema forever, to die here, alone and forgotten. 

 

“I…I know it’s stupid, and I shouldn’t ask, but…what was east is up?” He blinks. 

 

“A signal we used. Josh used to spray paint it on buildings in the night,” a whisper of a smile crosses his face, remembering travelling with Josh around Dema to rebel in the ways they could before escaping. To leave their mark. 

 

“A signal for what?” She’s too curious for her own good, and if she’s not careful it’ll get her reprocessed. 

 

“A lot of things. If we were going to meet or something, if we saw another Bandito around. Kind of a way of letting others know that we’re still here. We’re alive, and we’ll make it out. Something to keep morale high, I guess. It was Josh’s idea.” 

“Who’s Josh?” He frowns at her, “Oh my - I’m sorry I must seem so suspicious. I promise I’m not, I just want to hear and understand what you guys did. So maybe I can one day rebuild it, see outside Dema for once.” He shakes his head. 

 

“Bishops are on too high alert, and so is everyone else. You can’t trust anyone to even begin to build another rebellion with. Trust me. We made a lot of mistakes with that, and almost got everyone killed so many times.” She sighs. 

 

“Yeah, I guess you’re right. I can’t even trust Maria anymore, and she’s been my only friend since we were born. We always talked about escaping, but I guess to her it was just a fantasy rather than something that could be a reality.” He nods. 

 

“I got lucky with Josh, but now believe me when I say you can’t trust anyone. Ever. You shouldn’t be trusting me right now, because anyone and everyone works for Bishops, would turn in someone who even thinks the word ‘Bandito’ for some extra food, or a chance to become one of their workers. I don’t want you to end up here due to naivety, so please don’t make that mistake.” He’s being so sincere, and she sees that. 

 

“Thanks, Tyler. I think you’re the only good person left in Dema.” She cracks a smile, and he nods at her. He’s not a good person, but telling her that wouldn’t do anyone any good.” They look at each other for a while, before Tyler eventually sighs. 

 

“You heard what I said about there being whispers aboveground, right?” She nods, looking confused. “You should really look out for the whispers underground, ok?” She blinks. 

 

“What?” Come on, Tyler can’t make it anymore obvious for fear of spies. Instead, he leans closer to her, and mutters. 

“Underground. I can’t say anything other than that in case someone’s listening, but please listen to me.” She nods, bewildered, and they leave together in silence. As Tyler walks back to the apartment, he thinks about Jenna, about the future she should’ve had outside Dema. Her glimpse of freedom so soon ended by Bishops taking her back, destroying any chance she would have to get that future. They cut it short, turned the chances of freedom and colours other than fucking grey to nothing. Nothing left. 

 

Tyler sits on the chair by the window, stares out at the buildings. Watches the people walking around. No laughter, no smiles. Just Dema. 

—

He makes his way underground, telling himself that there’s no point. Him doing this only takes away what precious time he has to sleep and hopefully be taken to a better place even if it’s just for a few hours. But he still does it. 

 

And tonight it’s different. Something’s different. As he walks into the room (chamber? He’s not sure), the atmosphere’s different. He can’t tell what, but it’s just different. 

 

Is it bad? Did the Bishops hear him and Debby, and are waiting to pounce on him. Was she just a well-trained spy after all, and reported him as soon as she could. 

He doesn’t let himself think it could be good. Instead he sits by the beam, and waits for the Bishops. 

 

“Ty?” He sits up, completely awake now. That voice. “Tyler,” he sees something flickering in his vision. Sees the torches, the yellow and green. Sees the man at the front with a yellow bandana covering the bottom half of his face. They’re here. He walks over to them, already picked up his bag, and stands in front of the leader. The leader’s eyes crinkle in a familiar way, and Tyler’s own eyes widen. 

 

“Josh?” He asks, still not allowing hope to consume him. The man pulls his bandana down, and Tyler almost cries. “You came back for me?” He manages to whisper, and Josh nods, smiling from ear-to-ear. The few Banditos behind Josh are watching them, and he looks at them. There’s maybe five or six. 

 

“Of course, I’d never leave you behind.” The fierce sincerity and care in Josh’s eyes almost breaks Tyler. But it’s not over yet. One of the Banditos gives Tyler a hoodie to disguise him, yellow patches already on. They walk out of the underground, and out of Dema. 

 

For the first time, Tyler sees the outside of a city for more than a minute. 

—

The walk is long, takes a day, and Tyler realises how long it must’ve taken, the effort put in, to get him back. When they finally make it back to what seems to be a hastily put-together camp, the people around a large campfire come up to the returning ones, and start fussing around them, checking if they’re ok, if they have any injuries. Tyler just stands there, unsure if he’s dreaming or not. He feels like he’s in a trance. 

 

Someone - Josh, puts his hand on Tyler’s shoulder, leads him to a quiet space behind some tents. For the first time in too many weeks, Tyler’s looking at someone who genuinely loves him, who risked other’s lives to save him. Finally he breaks, sobbing into his hands, until Josh takes him into a hug, and warmth covers Tyler. Safety. How long they stay like that, Tyler isn’t sure, but eventually he stops crying. Josh wipes a tear away from him, and smiles. 

 

“I missed you,” he says, and it’s all Tyler can do to not start crying again. 

 

“I…I thought you would’ve left by now, gone to Trench. Why did you stay?” He asks. Josh rolls his eyes. 

 

“I was never going anywhere without you. The other Banditos understood that, said that as you were the one who came up with the plan to escape, and were a leader, you were more than worth a couple extra weeks here.” Tyler shakes his head.

“But they got others when you came back…it wasn’t safe, you should’ve gone, I’m not worth it,” Josh takes Tyler’s hand, looks into his eyes. 

 

“You are. The ones who came volunteered. They knew the risks. I never asked anyone to come, but they all willingly put themselves forward. You won’t believe me, but you have to trust me on this. Yes, they got some of us, and Jenna was one of them, but this is not your fault. I don’t want to do anything without you, you’re such a crucial part of this team, and I love you. Maybe I’m being selfish, but you not being here was never a part of the plan.” Tyler starts to shake his head, but Josh stops him. “Listen. When we realised they’d got you, I was broken. I thought that was it, that I’d never see you again, and that I had to do whatever I could to get you back out. After about a month or so of setting up camp, finding a place that was safe enough for me to leave, we went.” 

 

He sighs, “We managed to get into Dema, and Macy found you, told you the signal. I watched you leave the crowd, got too careless, got ahead of myself. We had to leave, and couldn’t come back until two days ago. I was worried you wouldn’t be there, but I’m so glad you were. Fuck, I don’t know what I would’ve done if we hadn’t got to you,” he stops. Tyler isn’t sure what to say, too overwhelmed with love for the man opposite him. He did so much for Tyler (he doesn’t deserve it), and loves him. 

 

“I, uh, saw the Banditos that the Bishops got. Days ago, after…Macy? told me east is up. Those days, I kept thinking about what I’d do if it was you there. The day I saw Jenna I didn’t know what to do. But we’re here. Together. I love you, and can’t believe you’d risk your own life for me - let alone other people’s.” Josh smiles weakly. 

 

“I couldn’t stop them. They were all so determined to save their leader.” Tyler shakes his head.

 

“We all know you’re the true leader. I’m just the guy who tags along with him,” Josh rolls his eyes, and kisses Tyler. It’s sweet, and restores all the hope and happiness Tyler was missing when he got taken back to Dema. They break apart, and Tyler practically wraps himself around Josh, never wanting to let him go. 

 

Eventually they go back to Josh’s tent, and for the first time in years, Tyler sleeps peacefully. 

 

—

 

Debby walks into the building. Maria is already there. There are two bodies, both suicides. 

 

“No Banditos today.” Maria says curtly. Their friendship is ruined, separated by their differences of a future. Debby nods, and together they wait for Tyler. 

 

When the door opens, however, it’s not Tyler. It’s a Bishop worker, who looks angry. 

 

“Have either of you been in contact with Tyler Joseph since last night?” He questions harshly. They both shake their head. 

 

“Only see him for work, sir,” Maria says, and Debby nods along. However naive Tyler might think she is, she’s learnt how to seem indifferent. The worker huffs angrily, before muttering something into a device, and walking out, but not before saying, “You’ll be working alone for the foreseeable future. Get to work.” He closes the door, and Maria and Debby look at each other. 

 

“He made it out,” Debby whispers. Maria nods, and a glimpse of a smile is on her face as she says to Debby, 

 

“If he can, maybe we can too,” and Debby’s eyes widen in shock at this change of heart of her friend. Because if others can escape from this place, even under such high alert, it’s possible others can too.


End file.
